Using population-based approaches and biomarker assays on stored samples (in exisiting large biobanks) allows my research to move forward more quickly. I can use these strategies in parallel with my clinical program - to test important questions and to identify candidate assays and targets.In parallel, I develop prospective patient studies for individuals affected with myeloma precursor disease, early intervention studies (MGUS and smoldering myeloma), and targeted myeloma treatment studies. By taking these parallel approaches, and by constantly developing and improving our concepts, I bevieve that we will be able to delay progression and ultimately cure patients from myeloma in the future. Currently, we are developing in vitro models. The aim of this effort is to develop models to study mechanisms of disease, and to allow us to do drug screening.